


“Scared, me?”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Ignis ignores the sounds of Gladio goading Noct in the other room, as they set up Noct's new games console. Prom is with him in the kitchen, hiding from the wires and chaos, and giving him a hand making food.





	“Scared, me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> It's a short one for the last day of Fictober because I have to go out but I think I may expand on it a later date.

"Scared Noct?"

“Scared, me?”

Ignis ignores the sounds of Gladio goading Noct in the other room, as they set up Noct's new games console. Prom is with him in the kitchen, hiding from the wires and chaos, and giving him a hand making food. The four of them have the long weekend off from official duties, so he'd been talked into a gaming marathon on the condition they didn't just eat takeout for three days. Gladio and Noct have been getting more and more competitive about the new fighting game, while the other two have been looking at a co-op RPG. 

Prom's bouncing excitedly while he chops up vegetables for the stir fry, and Ignis keeps an eye on how close the knife gets to his fingers. It's been a while since the four of them have been together, everyone but Gladio had exams over the last few weeks. And he had been out of the city with some of the Glaives and Crownguards for survival training, one both Ignis and Prom were considering next year if they have the time. 

Noct appears behind them, looping his arms round Ignis' waist and stealing one of the biscuits he's working on, before jumping at Prom who quickly drops the knife. 

"Darling, please eat something at least vaguely healthy." 

"I agreed to eat whatever those are going in." He gestures to the half chopped veg on the counter. "And you're always talking about a balanced diet."

"That's not how it works and you know it." 

Both the other two laugh, Noct trying to look innocent but failing because he can't stop smiling. Ignis softens at their matching grins, it's been a while since he'd seen them so happy.

"Shoo you two, I'll finish up here." 

"Awesome Specs, don't be too long." Noct kisses his cheek and drags Prom away by his hand. 

Gladio sticks his head round the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a nod to the half made meal. Ignis shakes his head, blowing him a kiss and mouthing, "They're your problem now."


End file.
